The present invention relates to an automotive seating system housed inside the passenger compartment and featuring a television set operatable from inside the vehicle, for the entertainment in particular of the rear seat passengers.
Known automotive television sets usually consist of portable mini sets secured by various means to some point inside the passenger compartment, e.g. to the seating system consisting of the front seats and rear bench seat. The use of television sets secured to the seats or other members inside the passenger compartment of the vehicle poses a number of problems and, in view of the size of the equipment involved, is rarely feasible on moving vehicles, with the exception of those other than cars, e.g. vans or similar. To overcome the aforementioned drawbacks, Japanese Patent No. n.58.128942 provides for a mini set built into the back of the headrest on one of the front seats. Such a solution, however, fails to provide for all-round viewing comfort, on account of the lateral location of the set and the extremely small size of the same for enabling it to be accommodated inside the headrest Moreover, in the event of a head-on crash, severe facial injuries may be caused by the passenger seated directly in front of the set being hurled against the screen.